The Ninja World! Enter Lauren and Freya!
by Kisa Namikaze BKN
Summary: It all starts when 2 girls hack into NASA and they get transported to naruto world. Freya joins the akatsuki while lauren joins the hidden leaf village. it has been 5yrs since they last saw each over and freya doesn't remember lauren. What will she do? Pairings: SasuOC, SakuSai, little bit of NaruOC.


**The Ninja World! Enter Lauren and Freya! **

Me and freya hack into NASA by accident(thinking it was free movies), our punishment was to be sent to Galifrey/Excile but something went wrong and we ended up in Naruto world (which Lauren have been watching for a year 1/2). Lauren uses the help of the village called Konoha/ The Hidden Leaf Village using the help of Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake with no help from Sakura Haruno, a fangirl dreaming about her date with Sasuke. Lauren sneaks out of the village, hoping not to be caught by ANBU to find Freya because, they always stuck together since they were 4. Lauren gets caught and taken back to the village. She gets put under survailance. Sarutobi promices to help Lauren as long as she behaves in the village. Lauren becomes a genin and passes the Jounin exams. Meanwhile with Freya, she has so far killed the 2,3,4,5,6 and 7 tails. 5 years later, Freya has just taken the 1 tail out of Gaara and bumps into Lauren and squad 7. Lauren realises it's Freya and starts to cry. Lauren then realises that Freya is in the Akatsuki and begs Freya to quit the Akatsuki. But, Freya doesn't reconise her and sends her away. Lauren is left on the floor, heart-broken to realise that her once troublemaking, sister like bestfriend does not remember. Lauren and her squad go back to the village to tell the new Hokage, Tsunade. She tells me to try and forget about you and our childhood. Lauren takes her advice and tries to forget but just can't. She can't forget Freya because of how long they were together for. The hokage calls for Lauren, obviously as a matter of ergency. Tsunade tells Lauren that Freya has come to the village and they don't know why. Lauren almost has a heart attack. She tells me to wait here for awhile and she leaves the room. Sasuke and Naruto try to comfort me with Kakashi, while Sakura has a fit by the fact she was in the same room as Sasuke. After a while, Tsunade comes back into the room with the one and only Freya trailing behind her. Freya looks at me, tears in her eyes and breaks the handcuffs. She runs to Lauren and hugs her and crys saying sorry all the time. Lauren almost has to sit down with the fact her akatsuki bestfriend has remembered her. Freya stops hugging her and notices Sakura. She then asks why Sakura is having a fit. Sakura glares at her while the 2 boys from squad 7 are laughing the're socks off. Lauren giggles then realises that Sakura is insulting her and Freya, Sakura says 'Lauren I new your family was discusting' Freya then punches Sakura sending her flying threw the door and making her disabled and in a wheelchair. Naruto and Sasuke then fall to the floor gasping for air. Freya threatens them both to stop laughing otherwise they're next. They both stop laughing. They ask her how she knows they're did the winky face. Freya then asks me why they are in here and Lauren explains that Sasuke, Naruto, Lauren, and Kakashi are in squad 7, including the now disabled Sakura. Sakura then threatens Freya to keep her hands of _her_ Sasuke-kun. Freya glares at Sakura, saying why would she really be interested in Sasuke. This caused Sakura to keep her mouth shut and her empty threats to herself. About 2 months later, the Akatsuki begin to wonder where Freya is and go looking for her. They find Freya and believe that she has been kidnapped by the Hidden Leaf. All the Shinobi and defences step in and try to pretect Freya, including Lauren. They are about to destroy the Akatsuki but, Freya steps in telling them not to hurt the Akatsuki. Lauren tells Freya to get out of the way but, Freya says she can't. They are her family, Lauren says that she is Freya's family. But Freya, trying to protect her Sister like, Bestfriend, says that she is just a close friend of hers. This breaks Lauren's heart. She then says 'Fine then, become what you want. Since I am just a close friend of yours I guess that means im worthless.' This causes Freya's heart to snap in 2 but she doesnt show the emotion of it. The Akatsuki, including Freya disapear, leaving a battle prepared village just standing there. Lauren breaks down crying, she had just lost her sister to a bunch of baddies. Naruto tries to comfort her but, she won't take anyones advice. Lauren dicides not to give up on her sister. A month later, Lauren turns 17 and the village frows a big festival to celebrate. Suddenly, there is a murder in the corner of the village. Lauren reconises the handy work. _Oruchimaru _thought Lauren. She then sets off the find Oruchimaru since the person he had murdered was none over then Asuma. Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji's sensei. They had come with me to avenge they're sensei. My squad had come too or in other words group 'Animal'. Naruto was the fox, Sasuke was the raven, Kakashi was the dog and Lauren was the chita, they didn't include Sakura. 1: Because she was a slut and 2: They couldn't think of an animal for her. Anyway, when they got to the forest of death, they caught sight of they're slithery friend, Oruchimaru. He smirked and began to fight us with Kabuto. Oruchimaru knocked my squad out and Lauren was the only one awake. Kabuto grabbed me from behind whilst Oruchimaru stretched his head to try and bit my neck. He was about to stick his dirty fangs into me when someone sliced the back of his neck. Oruchimaru collapsed and Kabuto ran away. When I realised who it was, my eyes nearly popped out of my head. They then went back to there ariginal state. It was Freya. 'What are you doing here? Why did you save me?' Lauren was over joyed to see Freya again but, she didn't show it. Freya fell on the floor laughing, Lauren looked confused until she realised what Freya was looking at. Lauren laughed under her breath. She then turned back to Freya. She had stood up again. Freya began to talk to Lauren and explain why she said the Akatsuki were her family and said they were not that bad. She then said they were only under the orders of a mysterious leader and also why Itachi killed his clan. Suddenly, Sasuke got up with tears in his eyes. I realised he had heard everything she had said. I conforted Sasuke until he had calmed down. Just, then the other members of my squad got up. I realised they had all heard. I tried to explain but, they said I didn't need to. Freya suddenly shouted 'Lauren's got a boyfriend! Isn't that cute!' Lauren did a mega blush, so did Sasuke. They then looked at each over at the same time they turned away. Sakura shouted 'YH RIGHT!' Sakura ran over to Sasuke and kissed him. Lauren then turned sad, she let her emotions carry her away. Freya then punched Sakura, I knew she was doing it to protect me. 'Never touch Lauren or Sasuke again. As you know he likes her. So do yourself a favour and get your own boyfriend instead of chaising him. He doesn't like you!' Sakura then ran off crying. I saw Sasuke walk up to Freya and whisper something. I saw a smile creep across Freya's face. I mouthed 'What is it?'. All Lauren got back was 'He totally likes you' mouthing back. Sasuke then turned to me and began walking towards me. I suddenly felt a hand on my cheek. ' Are you ok?' he asked me, I was blushing bright red. 'Y-yh' was all I managed to get out. Suddenly, my whole life flashed a head of me. Sasuke Uchiha's lips were pressed against mine. Suddenly, I heard Freya's voice in the distance. 'AWWWWW! You to make a good couple!' I mega blushed and when I say mega blushed...I mean MEGA blushed. Sasuke pulled away. His hand was still cradeling my cheek. Sasuke then took hold of both my hands. 'Lauren I was wondering umm...would you umm be my girlfriend. If you don't mind' stutted Sasuke. I smiled, I quickly took my chance to press my lips against his. Then I pulled away. 'I would be dilighted.' I replied. I saw Naruto and Kakashi talking to Freya. She looked at me and pulled one of her famous cheezy grins at me. 3 months later, me and Sasuke had welcomed Freya to squad 7. Me and Sasuke walked to our meeting place(holding hands obviously) we had been together 3 months now and it was going perfectly. Sakura still had a grudge against Freya but she had taken her advice and had started dating Sai. Yup you heard me, Sai. Anyway, when me and Sasuke had got to the bridge, we realised there was noone else there. So we dicided to play truth or dare. The most dangerous game to play if your parents were other pretective. Sasuke chose truth when I asked him, which I was disapointed to but, I asked him the most romantic quiestion a girlfriend could ask. 'Do you love me?' He obviously answered with a peck on my cheek. I blushed, I then realised Freya had been watching. 'FREYA COMERY-DIVINE?!' 'Go and get a room then!' replied Freya. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sakura-whore (my new nickname for her) and her boyfriend Ghost Sai walking towards us. 'Shit...' I heard Sasuke whisper. 'Sasuke-kun!' cried the annoying Pink haired bitch as she rapped her arms around Sasuke. Naruto broke the anger inside me as he upset Sakura when she was about to kiss my boyfriend. I laughed so hard I fell on the floor. Sasuke helped me up and asked if I was ok. A sudden voice shocked me. I almost fell down again. 'LAUREN FREYA! BOY I MISSED YOU GUYS!' It was my brother like, bestfriend from the Human world. Ben. 'Fuck...' Me and Freya had said it at the same time. Sasuke and the others looked confused. I explained and they all understood. Ben then jumped onto my back. 'Ben? What are you doing here?' The 13 year stopped. 'Well you see I kinda did a crime and I ended up here.' I pulled the face everybody knew that I wasnt convinced. I cracked my knuckles to show if he didnt't tell me, he would be to hell and back if he ddn't tell me the truth. Freya did the same. Ben shivered, he new he wouldn't stand a chance against 2 17 year olds. 'OK OK! I grafitead 40 cars in one day and I was exiled but ended up here!' Ben sobbed, It was pritty obvious that he was fake crying. 'Urgh! Go and see Tsunade! And DON'T get on her bad side ok Ben?! Ben?' Ben had disapeared whilst I was lecturing him. I sighed. Then I realised what Freya had said about me. 'HEY!' I cried, catching the attention of half the village. 'You only just realised?! Lol!' Freya laughed. I glared at her, she shut up straight away. At 8:00pm, I got a text message from Sasuke saying, _Come to my house at 8:24pm, I have a late birthday present for you *cough* love u xxx_. I cringed. I obviously wasn't going to enjoy it.


End file.
